


Mend Our Weary Hearts

by intheinkpot



Series: Bound With Ties We Cannot Break [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Alecto Carrow, Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Alecto Carrow, Double Penetration, F/F, Knotting, Magic Cock, Omega Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sub Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: When Bellatrix's heat returns unexpectedly, Hermione realizes she is in over her head as a young and inexperienced alpha. She and Bellatrix turn to Alecto Carrow, Bellatrix's best friend and former lover, for help, but insecurities and heartache threaten to complicate an already difficult heat, and Hermione realizes she still has a lot to learn about Bellatrix.





	Mend Our Weary Hearts

Hermione was _ not _ threatened by Alecto Carrow. 

Bellatrix had been honest about her previous relationship with the other alpha - her best and only friend outside of her sisters - and Hermione knew how important Alecto’s continued friendship was to her. Despite insecurities rising from time to time, Hermione trusted Bellatrix, even as she was sure something still lingered between the two. But Bellatrix was loyal, perhaps to a fault. When Bellatrix said she loved her, Hermione believed in the unspoken promise the fervor of her words carried.

Which was why, as Hermione hung up her traveling cloak in the entryway of her small home, she did not understand why the sight of Bellatrix and Alecto cuddling on the couch with Bellatrix’s head on Alecto’s shoulder made her stomach churn and her blood boil. Alecto’s arm was draped along the back of the couch and her eyes were glued to the television, the only source of light in the house. A closer look saw that Bellatrix was slumped against Alecto’s side, deep asleep. It was a position Hermione had found them both in before, had even found Bellatrix like that with her sisters, and Bellatrix often cuddled into Hermione’s side the same way. It was one of Bella’s favorite ways to show and receive affection, something Hermione both knew and loved. 

So why did it upset her now?

Hermione had sent an owl hours ago to tell Bellatrix she would be getting home late from work. Bellatrix had returned the owl with a note informing her she planned to invite Alecto over. Hermione had read the note and nodded, grateful that Bellatrix would not be alone. Though Bellatrix did not often speak of her time in Azkaban, Hermione suspected it was why Bellatrix hated being home alone and why she seemed to crave the simple comfort of physical affection. 

Hermione swallowed against the bitter taste left in her mouth by her sudden resentment toward Alecto. She strode into the living room and said, more curtly than intended, “I’m home.”

Alecto turned her head to look up at her. “‘Ullo to you too.” She spoke in a low voice, glancing at Bellatrix when she sighed in her sleep.

Hermione tossed her head irritably. “You look comfortable.” 

Alecto raised an eyebrow. “Me shoulder’s real stiff, ter be honest. Been stuck like this fer a while.”

“Poor you,” Hermione retorted.

“What crawled up yer ass ‘n’ died?”

Hermione glared at her. Bellatrix shifted, and Alecto automatically moved her arm around her shoulder, holding her close. A growl rumbled in Hermione’s chest.

“Ah.” Once Bellatrix settled, Alecto returned her arm to the back of the couch. “Yer rut startin’ soon?”

Hermione flushed. Was that what was wrong with her?

She had read about alphas, betas and omegas while she was at Hogwarts, fascinated by these statuses that were exclusive to witches and wizards. To her frustration, Hogwarts formal education did not include much in the way of teaching about this fundamental aspect of themselves, choosing instead to leave that to parents. But with muggle parents, Hermione had no choice but to attempt to teach herself and, when she could screw up her courage, ask McGonagall a few questions, her face burning red. 

While the statuses informed relationships and dynamics to a certain extent during her days at school, the sexual aspects of the condition - the main source of conflicts - did not typically present themselves until sometime between twenty and twenty five years of age. Hermione had not been around an alpha in rut or an omega in heat as most people chose to take potions to suppress them, and while Hermione had read all she could find at Hogwarts, she had no practical experience with either.

Alecto seemed to understand from the look on her face. “How old ‘re yeh?”

She had turned twenty one a few months ago, but Hermione hated the knowing look on Alecto’s face. “None of your business.”

“This is yer first rut then, I’m guessin’,” Alecto said. “Aggression is normal durin’ ‘em. Yeh’ll get used to it.”

Knowing didn’t make Hermione feel any better about the awful feeling swelling in her chest. Insecurity and possessiveness swirled around in her head. 

“Don’t worry, little alpha,” Alecto said, amused. “I suspect mine’s startin’ soon, too. Been feelin’ funny tonight. Bit early for it...” She trailed off, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Ah, well. Not unusual fer it to come early sometimes.”

Hermione would have to take her word for it.

“Anyway, yeh won’t see me around fer a few days - not after tomorrow night, of course. Gorn ter stay away from Bella ‘til it passes. Fer the best. Yeh’ll have a day or so fer yeh and Bella ter talk out how yeh’ll want ter handle yer rut.”

“Handle it?”

Alecto eyed her. “Yeh two never talked about any of this?”

Hermione grit her teeth. “Bella doesn’t have heats anymore. She said that Azkaban - ”

“Azkaban’s taken a toll on ‘er, but she’s recovering. Physically, she’s doin’ much better.”

“The Healers said it was possible she would never restart her heats, not with how malnourished she’s been for years.”

“But she might, and yeh’ll want ter have talked about it ‘fore she does.” Alecto rubbed her chin. “When did yer, eh, symptoms start?”

Hermione’s face felt hot. “I don’t know,” she muttered. “She told me you’d be here, and I felt fine. I know she doesn’t like being alone...”

“Just started then, eh,” Alecto said. “Yeh should talk ter Bella in the morning, and maybe yeh and me can talk after dinner tomorrow.”

Alecto began carefully moving out from under Bellatrix, trying not to wake her.

“Dinner?” Hermione asked. She and Bellatrix were going to Narcissa’s tomorrow for dinner. 

“Yeah, at Cissy’s. Bella invited me tonight.” Lowering Bellatrix to lay on the couch, Alecto said, “I expect she’ll tell yeh all about it when she wakes up. Thought yeh might need a buffer between yeh and Cissy. Heart’s in the right place, yeh know, but she’s like Bella, real protective of ‘er sisters.”

The second Alecto stepped away from the couch, Hermione darted forward and stroked Bellatrix’s hair, the restlessness inside her calming at the feeling of her omega’s thick silky hair under her fingers. 

She frowned. _ Her omega... _ She had never thought of Bellatrix like that before. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, growing when she felt a vicious sense of satisfaction when Alecto left without another word.

* * *

“Your rut, hm?” Bellatrix sounded amused.

They lay curled together in bed, the faint morning light filtering through the curtains. Hermione pressed closer against her, nuzzling her neck. She swore she could still smell Alecto’s scent clinging to Bella’s skin. It made no sense. She had never sensed anything different about Bellatrix before when she cuddled with Alecto or her sisters, and a sense of urgency filled her to erase any trace of Alecto, to replace it with her own scent, to stake her claim on Bellatrix so that Alecto would never come near _ her _ omega again...

Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the churning in her stomach, Hermione nodded, pulling back to meet Bellatrix’s eyes. “That’s what she thinks.”

“Perhaps you are,” Bellatrix said. She kissed Hermione’s temple, grinning. “We’ll have a lot of fun, if that’s the case.”

The urge to bite Bellatrix, to visibly mark her filled Hermione so strongly she leaned forward before catching herself.

“Alecto said we should talk first. Decide what to do?”

Bellatrix sighed in exasperation and rolled over to hover above Hermione. “Alecto worries too much. We can work things out during your rut. I can guide you through it. I’m not new to heats and ruts, and it’ll hardly be the first time we’ve had sex.” She smirked and nipped at Hermione’s bottom lip.

Hermione cupped Bellatrix by the back of her neck, about to pull her into a proper kiss. Then she blinked and playfully slapped Bellatrix’s arm. “Don’t try to distract me, I’m being serious. Alecto made it sound - ” She stopped, not sure how Alecto had made it sound. Eventually, she settled on saying, “Well, she made it sound serious.”

Thoughtful at last, Bellatrix considered her. “Alecto thinks we should explicitly discuss limits and boundaries. Before your rut takes effect. But we know what each other likes.” Something flickered in Bellatrix’s eyes, and Hermione got the feeling that she was holding something back. Then it was gone, and Bellatrix continued, “I’m perfectly capable of keeping my head around an alpha in rut, whatever Alecto might think.”

Bellatrix’s irritation at the other alpha caused a warm glow of pleasure in Hermione’s chest. Shame and doubt snuffed it out the next moment. Alecto was Bellatrix’s friend. How could she be happy about Bellatrix being angry with her? Maybe it was part of her rut... As much as Hermione hated the idea, she would need to ask Alecto for advice.

“I’ll talk to Alecto tonight after dinner. Speaking of which...” She pushed Bellatrix off of her and rolled onto her side, head propped on her hand. “You invited her to dinner with Narcissa?”

“She’s my friend,” Bellatrix said as if that explained everything.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Defensively, Bellatrix sat up. “Cissy needs to get used to the fact that Alecto isn’t going anywhere, and it’ll be a buffer between you and Cissy’s inevitable interrogation.” Then, softer and with a hint of vulnerability that made Hermione melt, she added, “I would like for you and Alecto to get to know each other too. You’re both important to me, and I think you would like each other if you’d just spend time together.”

Hermione brushed Bellatrix’s hair behind her ear. “It’s not that I don’t like her...”

_ I just don’t like the way she looks at you, _ Hermione thought. And then, unbidden, _ Or the way you look at her. _

Jealousy flared inside her. Hermione looked away, struggling to hide it. Sighing, she nuzzled Bellatrix’s neck. Her girlfriend’s scent and the feeling of her skin calmed her again. She hated feeling like this. Already, she could not wait for her rut to be over.

Bellatrix was there with _ her _ , in _ her _ bed, in _ her _ house. It was _ her _ bedroom that had a drawer full of Bellatrix’s clothes, not Alecto’s - not anymore. Hermione took a deep breath and kissed her neck.

“I’m glad she’s your friend, Bella. I know how important she is to you.” Hermione wanted to say something more, to express how much Bellatrix meant to her, to tell her that Hermione would do anything for her, but the words stuck in her throat. After a long moment, she said, “I want you to be happy.”

Bellatrix didn’t speak, only tilted Hermione’s chin and kissed her gently, but Hermione understood.

* * *

Dinner at Malfoy Manor was an awkward affair, causing tension to coil in the pit of Hermione’s stomach. Her restlessness from that morning had dissipated once she reached work, only to return with full force the moment she returned home, despite Bellatrix greeting her with a seductive kiss. Her agitation only got worse when Narcissa had opened the door to the manor and looked her up and down cooly.

Hermione had agonized over what to wear, eventually settling on a set of robes that were higher quality than her day to day ones, made of a softer fabric and periwinkle blue. Bellatrix assured her it did not matter what Hermione wore, but Hermione knew that Narcissa did not approve of her. 

“She doesn’t know you,” Bellatrix said soothingly, rubbing Hermione’s arms when she voiced her concerns. “She’ll love you.”

Hermione doubted that, and she felt her fears were confirmed when Narcissa had seemed obviously unimpressed with her clothing. 

Her mood had soured further when she and Bellatrix entered the dining room, where Alecto was already waiting. She stood at attention by the dining table, her back to the lit fireplace, giving her blonde hair a golden glow at the edges. Dressed sharply in a long perfectly tailored military style coat, black with gold trim and designs, she seemed taller than usual, more refined. The coat flattered her broader, sloping shoulders far better than her usual robes. The coat was buttoned to her waist, hiding the shirt underneath, but, following the designs on the coat, Hermione could clearly see the black slacks and leather dress shoes Alecto wore where it parted. The gold designs stretched up the coat, like vines, from the trim at the hem, branching out and ending in vague leaf designs. 

Alecto’s eyes locked on Bellatrix, and she visibly swallowed. Hermione could not blame Alecto. Bellatrix wore a set of silk robes, dark green with silver trim in intricate designs, and a plunging neckline. It was difficult for Hermione to keep her own eyes off of Bellatrix. It would be unfair to blame Alecto for her obvious interest.

What Hermione did not expect was for Bellatrix to look Alecto up and down and bite her lip. Hermione resisted the urge to growl. She was struck again by the urge to bite, to mark Bellatrix’s exposed skin so that everyone would know Bellatrix belonged to her, was _ her _omega.

Hermione had not had long to dwell on those thoughts, as Narcissa directed them to sit at the table. They sat at one end, Narcissa passing up the seat at the head of the table to sit opposite Bellatrix. Alecto surprised Narcissa by pulling her chair out for her. With a meaningful look from Alecto while Narcissa was not looking, Hermione took the hint and pulled out Bellatrix's chair as well.

Narcissa's eyes darted between Hermione and Alecto, as though certain Alecto was responsible for Hermione's manners, but she seemed slightly warmer regardless. Alecto was the last to sit, waiting for Hermione to seat herself first, and she sat at the end of the table, pulled out her wand, and flicked it. A moment later, the plates in front of them were filled with food.

"I do hope my elf as done an acceptable job preparing tonight's meal, Narcissa," Alecto said. She spoke more formally and with less of an accent than Hermione had ever heard, though the words were a bit stilted, as if she had to concentrate a bit too hard on them. 

"This all looks very lovely, Alecto, thank you," Narcissa said politely. "And I see you took my sister's dietary needs into account."

Hermione didn't like the way Narcissa spoke of the house elf's hard work as if it were Alecto's own. Bellatrix placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed gently.

"Of course," Alecto said. She opened a bottle of wine, offered some to Narcissa, and poured her a glass. "Mipsy is more than happy to accommodate."

"I shall have to thank her," Bellatrix said, pausing with her fork in mid air. "She's rather getting on in years, isn't she? I hope this wasn't too difficult for her."

Hermione squeezed Bellatrix's hand under the table, gratefully. Narcissa eyed Bellatrix with sudden interest, but Alecto appeared unfazed.

"She is past her prime, but she's doing quite well. It's no trouble for her at all. Still, I will pass on your regards."

Narcissa turned keen eyes on Hermione. "I see your views on house elves have rubbed off on these two."

Not knowing what to say, Hermione stalled, chewing her food slowly. She had never spoken to Alecto about house elves before, which meant that Bellatrix must have done it.

She didn’t understand the jealousy coiling in her chest. She should have been pleased that Bellatrix was helping make things better for house elves. Bellatrix had put a lot of effort into becoming a better person, to unlearn the bigotry she had been taught and fought for, and while Bellatrix had done it for her sisters at first, she had - eventually - begun to do things for no other reason than because they were important to Hermione too. Why did it both Hermione that Bellatrix was passing those ideas along to Alecto?

_ Because Alecto did it for Bellatrix, _ whispered a voice in the back of her mind with a hint of a snarl, and agitation filled Hermione when she noticed Alecto looking at Bellatrix again. _ She doesn’t care about house elves, she just - _

Just what? Cared enough about Bellatrix to listen and make changes for her?

Hermione felt sick. What was _ wrong _ with her?

Bellatrix stroked Hermione’s thigh, her hands drifting higher until she came dangerously close to brushing her fingers between Hermione’s legs. Hermione put a hand on top of hers, heart pounding, mouth dry. What was Bellatrix doing?

Hermione glanced at her, only vaguely aware that Narcissa was speaking. Bellatrix looked flushed.

“Are you okay?” Hermione whispered.

“Fine,” Bellatrix said, but she sounded strained and confused. Before Hermione could press the issue, she said, “Narcissa asked what you do at the Ministry.”

“Oh. Um, I work in the Department of Magical Creatures - ”

“The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, you mean?” Narcissa took a sip of her wine.

“I’m petitioning to change the name as part of my agenda to improve relations with magical creatures.”

“A lofty goal,” Narcissa murmured, but Hermione could not tell whether Narcissa approved or not.

Bellatrix squeezed Hermione’s hand, tugged it into her own lap, and pressed Hermione’s hand between her thighs. Barely containing a squeak, Hermione hastily took a gulp of wine, hoping it would cover her blush.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. Her eyes flicked between her and Bellatrix, curious.

Hermione wished she had thought to invite Harry along to ease the tension. He and Narcissa had been getting along quite well lately to her surprise. 

Alecto glanced at Bellatrix again, a strange look in her eyes.

“What do you hope to accomplish with your career?” Narcissa asked, and Hermione opened her mouth to answer, when something caught her eye.

Was Alecto _ sniffing _ the air in Bellatrix’s direction?

A growl built in her chest. She cleared her throat, hoping none of them noticed.

“Are you quite alright, Miss Granger?” Narcissa stared at Hermione intently, as if trying to discern something - but what, Hermione could not guess.

“Yes,” Hermione said, her tone a little clipped. Bellatrix tugged Hermione’s hand closer between her legs. She was hot, heat radiating through her robes, hotter the closer Bellatrix guided her hands between her thighs. It did not help the restless agitation she felt growing in her chest.

Tugging her hand away from Bellatrix and placing it on the table, she said, “I plan to run for Minister one day. I think I could do a lot of good.”

Narcissa’s eyes kept flicking to Bellatrix. “I see. Have you considered how your relationships will affect your chances of being elected?” 

Hermione met Narcissa’s eyes with determination. “I have. I don’t care - ”

Bellatrix squirmed in her chair and whimpered. The agitation inside Hermione grew. Alecto’s head snapped up, and she stared at Bellatrix, eyes wide.

Bellatrix dropped her fork. It clattered against the plate. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, leaning closer to Bellatrix. She shot Alecto a glare when she leaned forward, looking concerned, and growled at her.

“My heat,” Bellatrix whispered, her face red, not meeting their eyes.

“Your heat?” Hermione repeated blankly, heart pounding.

“It’s been so long, I didn’t recognize the signs... ” Bellatrix panted slightly.

Alecto ran a hand through her hair, her expression strained. “I thought it was just me rut startin’, Granger’s too, can’t believe I didn’t think - ”

“Oh, I can certainly believe that,” Narcissa drawled.

Alecto glared at Narcissa but clenched her jaw, holding back whatever comment she longed to say.

“Cissy,” Bellatrix whined, sounding scared.

Narcissa’s expression softened. “I’m sorry, Bella. It’s too late to take a potion for it.”

“A potion?” Hermione didn't take her eyes off of Bellatrix. She was sure she knew what Narcissa meant, but she couldn't remember... Her head felt strangely hazy...

She took a deep breath, and Bellatrix’s scent filled her lungs, overpowering the smoky smell of the fireplace and the delicious aroma of their dinner...

“To suppress heats,” Narcissa said. “Perhaps if she had taken it yesterday...” She threw a pointed look at Alecto.

“I’m sorry, Bella, if I’d been thinkin’ last night...” Alecto sounded pained.

Hermione growled, remembering the sight of them cuddled together on the couch. Bellatrix whimpered, and Hermione caught a whiff of Bella’s arousal. Spurred by a sudden jealousy and possessiveness, Hermione grabbed Bellatrix by the back of her neck and yanked her into a demanding kiss.

Bellatrix whimpered, tangling her hands in Hermione’s hair, pulling her closer. Hermione nipped at her bottom lip. Bellatrix gasped, her lips parting, and Hermione shoved her tongue into Bellatrix’s mouth. Sliding her hand into Bellatrix’s hair, Hermione tugged her head back slightly, a pleased growl rumbling in her chest at the control she had over Bellatrix in that moment.

“Miss Granger!”

Narcissa’s voice cut through the haze, startling Hermione back to herself. She flushed, embarrassed. Bellatrix whined, her hands clutching at Hermione’s robes, her lips at her neck. Alecto stared at her plate, her face expressionless.

Narcissa’s glared coldly, and her voice was icy. “I would appreciate it very much, Miss Granger, if you would refrain from ravishing my sister at the dining table.”

Bellatrix’s lips on her neck were too distracting. Hermione struggled to think...

Bellatrix slid her hand up Hermione’s front and cupped her breast.

“Bella, you can’t...we can’t...not here...”

But Bellatrix squeezed her breast and sucked at her neck. Hermione swallowed when she felt Bellatrix’s hot breath against her ear, and Bellatrix whispered breathily, “Hermione, please... Fuck me.”

Hermione growled. She stood, yanking Bellatrix to her feet. They needed to find a room before...before...

Bellatrix sat on the edge of the table, pulling Hermione to stand between her legs and kissed her. One hand tangled in Hermione’s hair, the other resting on the small of her back, keeping her close. Bellatrix moaned softly against her lips, and Hermione struggled to resist, certain that she should...this wasn’t the time... 

But it was becoming harder to remember why, and when Bellatrix leaned back to lie on the table, dragging Hermione down on top of her, wrapping her legs around her waist, Hermione found she could no longer remember at all. She growled and ground against Bellatrix, a vicious thrill in her chest at the breathy moan that escaped Bellatrix’s lips. Her body was soft and hot beneath her, lips demanding, hands grasping at her, gentle whimpers and needy moans spurring Hermione on, driving that part of her that wanted to possess, to claim, until she could not resist anymore...

Hermione pressed her lips to the soft swell of Bellatrix’s breast, her teeth grazing against the skin, the urge to bite reared its head again. There was no reason not to... Bellatrix was _ her _ omega, _ hers _ , and Hermione was going to fuck her and mark her as she pleased, and she would kill any alpha that so much as _ looked _ at _ her omega _ -

Hands seized Hermione’s arms and ripped her off Bellatrix. Bellatrix cried out in protest, and Hermione growled, fighting against Alecto’s strong hold.

“Let go,” Hermione snarled.

“Like hell I will. What do yeh think yer doing?” Alecto snapped back.

“I’m giving my omega what she wants!”

“Oh, are yeh?” Alecto said coldly. “Yeh think Bellatrix really wants to be fucked in front of her own sister?”

“She - ” Hermione froze, Alecto’s words sinking in. Ice trickled down her spine. “I...”

Swallowing hard, she turned back to Bellatrix, who watched her and Alecto with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Bella, I didn’t...I wasn’t thinking...” 

Bellatrix drew a shaky breath. “It’s okay, Hermione, it’s alright...” 

Narcissa leaned over the table and stroked Bellatrix’s hair, soothing her. “If Miss Granger cannot control herself, that’s no fault of yours.”

“She’s never...” Bellatrix cleared her throat. Narcissa’s eyes widened slightly in understanding. “I was foolish. I thought it was her rut. I thought I could guide her through it so...I didn’t see the point in discussing...”

Alecto growled in frustration. “So Granger’s got no idea what to expect. Damn it, Bella.”

To Hermione’s surprise, Bellatrix didn’t fight back. Her cheeks flushed with shame. “I’m sorry, Alecto...”

“She could hurt yeh, Bella,” Alecto said. “She don’t know how to control herself, she don’t know what’s acceptable and what’s not...”

Hermione felt cold. Her stomach churned. “I’m sorry, I need to go, I can’t...”

Bellatrix lurched forward. Narcissa grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her from leaving the table. 

“Wait!” Bellatrix tugged against Narcissa’s hold. “Hermione, don’t leave, please, I - ”

“I don’t want to hurt you!”

Alecto frowned. “A heat is hard enough on an omega, and without havin’ a heat in so long, this is going to be a real hard one fer Bella. A heat is even worse without an alpha to take care of ‘em...”

Bellatrix looked at Alecto, desperate. “You could help her, Alecto. You know what to do, you could guide her, you could...” She trailed off.

Alecto’s expression was pained. “Yeh don’t really want that, Bella. And neither does Granger.”

Possessiveness surged inside Hermione’s chest at the thought of another alpha touching her omega, but she clenched her fists until her nails bit into the skin of her palms. The pain helped to clear her head. What she wanted, above all, was what would be best for Bellatrix. If it would cause Bellatrix pain for them to be separated while in heat, and if it was dangerous for Hermione to left with Bellatrix as unprepared as she was, then the best thing for Bellatrix would for be for Alecto to join them.

“I want what’s best for Bellatrix,” Hermione said firmly. “If that means... Well, I’m willing to do whatever Bellatrix needs.”

“Please, Alecto...” Bellatrix whispered.

Pain flashed through Alecto’s eyes before her whole expression went blank. 

“Whatever you do, please take this elsewhere,” Narcissa growled, returning to her seat and stabbing her salad with her fork. “I’d rather not see either of you knotting my sister at the dinner table - or anywhere else.”

Alecto jerked her head towards the door. “Come.” 

Bellatrix shivered. Obediently, she rose from the table and followed Alecto out of the dining room.

“Is your bedroom still where I remember, Bella? Good, we’ll go there...”

Hermione grit her teeth. Of course, Alecto knew the way to Bellatrix’s room. It shouldn’t make her jealous. She regretted agreeing to this...

When they entered Bellatrix’s room, she found it difficult to control herself. The whole room smelled overwhelmingly of Bellatrix, more so than even Hermione’s room at home despite Bellatrix having taken to sleeping at Hermione’s more often than at the manor. Hermione struggled to remember what she had learned about heats so long ago...

“Your senses will be more in tune with an omega in heat,” Alecto said. “I’m sure yeh can smell her scent on everything. I can...”

Hermione grit her teeth.

Alecto faced Bellatrix. “The usual rules still apply?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix said, panting slightly.

“Then strip and get on the bed. Yeh know how I like yeh...”

That was the last straw for Hermione. She lunged forward, grabbed Alecto by the collar of her robes, and snarled, “Don’t order her around. She’s _ my _ mate, not yours - ”

Alecto ripped her hands off her robes and twisted Hermione’s arms behind her back. Hermione snarled, trying to yank her arms free. Alecto kicked her legs out from under her, sending her sprawling to the ground, and Alecto pinned her there, knee driving into Hermione’s back between her shoulder blades.

“Let’s get this straight, little alpha,” Alecto said with a hint of a growl in her voice. “Yeh wanted what was gorn be best for Bella. _ I’m _ in control here. Yeh can fight me or yeh can learn from me, but yeh _ will _ submit to me, understand?”

Hermione growled, struggling against her. She turned her head and caught sight of Bellatrix, naked, stepping out of her underwear, following Alecto’s orders without regard for the fight happening feet away. Hermione swallowed hard, watching Bellatrix crawl onto the bed and press her cheek against the mattress, her ass in the air and legs spread, her thighs slick and glistening, her cunt on display.

Panting, Hermione almost didn’t notice when Alecto leaned down. Her knee dug harder into Hermione’s back. 

“Gorgeous, ain’t she?” Alecto purred. “Yeh could be touching her right now if yeh just submit to me...”

Bellatrix whimpered. “Please, Hermione, I need...”

“A heat makes an omega so aroused it’s physically painful,” Alecto said. “Only thing that helps is a knot in ‘em. She’s being a real good girl not touching herself, but it hurts her not to... Every second we’re stuck fightin’ each other, she suffers fer it... Is that what yeh want?”

Hermione struggled, but Alecto barely budged. She couldn’t defeat Alecto in a physical fight, she was too strong, but maybe if she could reach...

A hand slipped into her pocket and grabbed her wand. Hermione groaned. So much for that...

“Wouldn’t want yeh gettin’ any ideas.”

Hermione could hear the smirk in Alecto’s voice. She growled.

Bellatrix whined. “Hermione...please...”

Hermione bucked, trying to throw Alecto off. She needed to get to Bellatrix, needed to fuck her, claim her...

Alecto dug her knee harder into Hermione’s back, grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. Hermione gasped in pain.

“Submit, girl, and yeh can give me pet what she needs...”

She couldn’t breath with her neck bent awkwardly back and Alecto’s weight on her lungs.

“Fine,” she gasped, “you win...”

Alecto released her. Hermione groaned and stretched, trying to ease the pain. Alecto grabbed her arms, dragged her to the bed and forced her to her knees. Bellatrix’s glistening thighs and folds were right in front of her face. The smell of her overwhelmed Hermione, who forgot everything but her until Alecto spoke again.

“As a gesture of goodwill, I’ll let yeh take the first taste,” Alecto said.

Hermione froze, her face burning. She had wanted to do what was best for Bellatrix, but the reality had not, at the time, fully sunk in that Alecto would be watching her have sex. Embarrassment and shame filled her. She couldn’t do this...

Alecto stroked Hermione’s hair soothingly and cupped the back of her head. No words were spoken. Hermione was grateful. Despite the previous aggression she felt toward the other alpha, the touch was comforting: confident, reassuring, calming. She leaned into the touch. 

Bellatrix whimpered and leaned back closer to Hermione’s face, and that primal urge to fuck Bellatrix reared its head, a growl rumbling in Hermione’s chest.

Unable to resist, she licked Bellatrix’s folds. Bellatrix moaned loudly, and Hermione groaned into her cunt. She dragged her tongue across Bellatrix’s slick folds with long enthusiastic strokes.

Alecto stepped back, her hand dropping away from Hermione’s hair. Hermione opened her eyes, looking for Alecto. She stood a few feet away, watching with an unreadable expression and intense eyes. Satisfied, Hermione let her eyes slip closed, focusing solely on Bellatrix: the feel of her against her tongue, the breathy gasps and moans as Hermione teased her clit with the tip of her tongue.

A dull, aching throb in her groin made her gasp. She pulled back from Bellatrix, ignoring her cry of protest, and stared down, alarmed by the unfamiliar shifting and swollen feeling in her jeans.

“What...?”

Something came back to her, something she had read about mating between same sex alphas and omegas... It was there, lurking just beyond her gasp. Why was it so hard to think...?

Alecto stepped closer. “Yeh’ve never felt yer cock come in before. Don’t worry about that, it’s not hard to get used to, and Bella knows just what to do...”

Hermione growled at the reminder that Alecto had fucked Bellatrix before. Alecto roughly shoved her face back between Bella’s legs.

“Don’t growl at me. Focus on her,” Alecto snapped.

Hermione grumbled as she returned to eating out Bellatrix with abandon, delving her tongue as deep inside her as she could. Bellatrix gasped, and Hermione slowly withdrew her tongue to tease Bella’s entrance. She thrust hard back inside. Bellatrix sobbed with pleasure. Hermione had never seen Bellatrix so needy and aroused before, nor had she thought to take her on her hands and knees.

It had never occurred to her that Bellatrix would enjoy this kind of prone and vulnerable position, exposed and submissive...

Hermione licked down to tease Bellatrix’s clit, smiling at the noises Bellatrix made. She licked back up Bellatrix’s folds and shoved her tongue back inside.

“More,” Bellatrix gasped, shoving herself against Hermione’s mouth. “More, please...”

Alecto shifted, reaching out a hand toward Bellatrix. She paused, pain flashing through her eyes before disappearing, and let her hand fall. “Soon, pet. We need to make sure you’re ready.”

“Oh, I’m so ready,” Bellatrix growled.

Alecto smirked. “Not yet. But you will be. Granger, use your fingers.”

Hermione growled. She should use one finger to start, make sure Bellatrix truly was ready... But the desire to claim, to possess, to fuck Bellatrix senseless drove her to shove two fingers deep into her. Bellatrix cried out. She was so wet...

Hermione bit her thigh with another growl and slipped a third finger inside her, thrusting hard.

Bellatrix sobbed. “Yes, yes, oh fuck, _ Hermione _...”

Hermione bit harder, resisting the urge to clamp down. Bellatrix gasped. Hermione licked where she had bitten, soothing it. She sucked at another section of skin, and Bellatrix moaned.

Bellatrix fisted her hands in the sheets. “More, please, more...”

Her begging spurred Hermione to her feet, tearing her robes off over her head, and struggled with the button on her jeans. Her fingers felt clumsy, unable to get a proper grip on the button she had undone countless times before. 

Alecto chuckled. “Relax, little alpha. Deep breaths.”

Hermione snarled at Alecto. Deep breaths brought only the heady scent of Bellatrix’s arousal, making her head spin.

Bellatrix panted, leaning back,trying to coax Hermione to touch her again. “Alecto,” she whined, turning to look up at her desperately.

Hermione snarled, the sound rumbling deep in her chest. How dare Bellatrix look at another alpha? Address her, beg to her? She lunged forward, digging her fingers into Bellatrix’s hip, fisting her other hand in Bellatrix’s hair and yanking her head back harshly.

“You. Are. Mine,” she growled and bit Bellatrix’s shoulder until Bellatrix cried out in pain - and Hermione jumped back, releasing her, eyes wide. She trembled.

“I...I...” she stammered.

Alecto was at her side in an instant, standing in front of Hermione. She spoke calmly.

“Hermione.” The first time Alecto had said her name. “It’s okay, Hermione.”

“I...I didn’t mean...” Hermione blinked back tears. She had never felt like that before: primal, possessive, jealous, furious. She’d never hurt Bellatrix like that before. Her stomach churned. Why had she done that? How could she do that?

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Alecto said. “It’s a natural feelin’, that aggression. Yeh’ll learn to control it, direct it, use it. And our Bella is not so fragile. Are yeh, Bella?”

Bellatrix let out a shaky laugh. Hermione glanced past Alecto. Bellatrix was still on her hands and knees.

“You took me by surprise,” Bellatrix said. She let out a shaky breath. “I like it rough.”

“But...but not like that,” Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to _ punish _ you.”

Bellatrix shivered and purred, “Good.”

Alecto looked from Hermione to Bellatrix confused, suspicion in her eyes.

Hermione shook her head, confused and upset. “I don’t own you! I’m not - I’m not_ like _ this - I don’t understand - ”

Alecto held out a hand and paused, letting it hover over Hermione’s shoulder. When Hermione did not pull away, she gripped her shoulder firmly.

“What were yeh taught about alphas?”

“I read everything I could when I learned about them, but...it’s hard to remember...”

“Deep breaths.”

“I _ can’t _ ! All I can smell is _ her, _ and it makes it worse!”

Alecto guided Hermione to sit on the edge of the bed. Once again the presence of the older alpha calmed her, the firmness of Alecto’s grip on her shoulder helping ground her. 

“Aggression is normal in alphas around an omega in heat.” Alecto tapped Hermione’s forehead. “And so’s having a hard time thinking. Yeh’ll learn to clear yer head and how to control yerself with time.

“I wanted to - ”

“Possess her. Consume her. Punish her for so much as looking at another alpha.” Alecto’s stare grew in intensity, and Hermione shivered. “I know. I’ve felt the same.”

“Do you feel it now?” Hermione wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Yes.” Something flashed through Alecto’s eyes again, and this time Hermione realized what it was: pain. “It’s not common for omegas to have more than one alpha they mate with, least not regularly. Alphas’re more likely to fight over omegas than work together. Even if we want to share an omega, instinct keeps us havin’ to fight out a hierarchy, trying to claim her fer our own.”

Alecto paused. Glancing at Bellatrix, she said, “Yeh can move, pet.”

Bellatrix spun around and hugged Hermione, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. “I’m sorry. We should have discussed this sooner. I thought we had more time...”

Hermione nuzzled Bellatrix’s neck, feeling much better now that she was in Bellatrix’s arms. She closed her eyes, breathing in Bellatrix’s scent.

“Bellatrix and yeh ain’t talked much about what she likes in bed, have yeh?” Alecto said.

Hermione opened her eyes. “What do you mean?” She tilted her head up. “Bella?”

Bellatrix didn’t answer. From what little Hermione could see of her face, she wasn’t meeting Alecto’s eyes.

Alecto sighed. “Why didn’t yeh tell her?”

Bellatrix bit her lip.

“Answer me.”

Bellatrix’s cheeks blushed darker. “She was new to relationships and sex when we... I didn’t think it was the time... She wasn’t ready for...for that.”

Confused, Hermione frowned. What was Bellatrix talking about? She wasn’t following... If only it wasn’t so difficult to think...

Bellatrix liked sex a little rough, that Hermione knew, but she had never bitten Bellatrix until she cried out in pain. But then again, Hermione had never taken Bellatrix from behind the way she had tonight. Bellatrix usually took the lead in their love making, and she had never indicated she wanted anything like that...

Or rather, Hermione thought, realization dawning, she had always _ let _ Bellatrix take the lead, not confident enough in herself to wrest control away, never even considering that Bellatrix would enjoy that. But Bellatrix had been unusually docile the moment Alecto had gotten involved - Alecto, who had assumed control from the first moment, who Bellatrix had obeyed without question or argument...

Alecto had assumed control naturally, had asked about “usual rules” and urged discussion of limits... Bellatrix, who was usually so dominant and forceful, was..._ submissive _. The thought sent a thrill up Hermione’s spine, and she had an idea.

Hermione pulled away from Bellatrix, licking her lips. She fisted her hand in Bellatrix’s hair. Bellatrix gasped, but it did not sound pained.

"If it's normal, as an alpha...for me to want to possess and control her...then it must be normal, as an omega, for her to want to _ be _ possessed and controlled..."

Alecto raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Within reason..."

Hermione guided Bellatrix’s head toward Alecto’s until their faces were mere inches apart. Drawing inspiration from Alecto’s earlier behavior, she purred, “I think Alecto deserves a reward for being such a good friend, doesn’t she?”

Bellatrix panted, her eyes glazing back over with lust. “_Yes _,” she hissed.

Alecto placed a hand on Bellatrix’s chest, keeping her from closing the distance between them. “I...no. Bellatrix chose yeh, and I respect that. I’m just here to help, not to...”

“Bellatrix wanted you here,” Hermione said. “I don’t think she intended for you to be forced to just watch.”

“I didn’t,” Bellatrix whispered, looking heartbroken.

Alecto looked like her heart was shattering, and a dull ache throbbed in Hermione’s chest.

“Yer only saying this because of yer heat...”

Hermione swallowed. “She still has feelings for you.”

Bellatrix drew in a sharp breath. “I love you, Hermione. I swear it, please don’t doubt that.”

Hermione nuzzled Bellatrix’s hair. “I know.”

Alecto met Hermione’s gaze, her eyes wide, a mix of heartache and hope shining in them.

“You’re a part of this,” Hermione said.

Alecto swallowed. “Are you okay? Are you ready to start again?”

Hermione nodded.

“Say it,” Alecto commanded.

“Yes. I’m ready.”

“Good. Now...” Alecto turned to Bellatrix. “Be a good girl for your alpha.”

Bellatrix leaned forward, capturing Alecto’s lips with a whimper. Alecto melted into the kiss and cupped Bellatrix’s cheek. Hermione let go of Bella’s hair. 

Bellatrix climbed into Alecto’s lap, not breaking their kiss, and ran her hands up her front, to rest one hand on Alecto’s shoulder and the scratch lightly at the base of her scalp with the other. She pressed herself against Alecto’s front. Hermione doubted the stiff fabric of Alecto’s coat was comfortable against Bellatrix’s naked body, but Bellatrix didn’t seem to mind. She sighed happily when Alecto wrapped an arm around her waist and cradled her closer.

“I miss you,” Bellatrix murmured against her lips.

“I know,” Alecto whispered. A heartbroken quality remained in her voice that caused a stab of pain in Hermione’s chest.

She looked away, pretending not to hear. It felt like intruding on a private moment. She could not block out the sounds of gentle kisses and soft moans and murmurs, and insecurities threatened to overwhelm her.

Alecto hissed. Hermione’s gaze shot back to them. Bellatrix smirked, leaning back. Alecto licked her bottom lip.

“Yeh’ve gorn and gotten bratty,” Alecto said. Gingerly, she touched her lip. “Good thing I’m here to teach yer little alpha how to handle yeh.”

Bellatrix shivered, excitement in her eyes.

To Hermione, Alecto said, “Ordinarily, yeh’d talk about yer rules and limits first, but that’s best done before a heat clouds the omega’s judgement. Like yeh saw earlier, omegas don’t always have the best judgement in heat. Yeh don’t want to do something they’ll regret when it’s over.

“I know the rules, though. Bella didn’t tell yeh, but yeh’ve worked it out, she loves bein’ dominated in bed - even outta heat. Tell ‘er what to do, and I’ll stop yeh if yer about to cross a line.”

Hermione swallowed hard. Just tell Bellatrix what to do? Whatever she wanted?

Alecto smirked. “She’s been lettin’ yeh think she’s more dominant than she is. Let me show yeh some things about our dear Bella what might make it easier on yeh...”

And she wrapped her hand around Bellatrix’s throat, squeezing gently. Bellatrix gasped - and then a deep moan spilled from her throat.

Hermione’s jeans grew painfully tight. “Undress me, Bellatrix,” she ordered without thinking, her breath quickening.

Licking her lips, Bellatrix slid off of Alecto’s lap and crawled to the edge of the bed. She kissed Hermione gently, one hand on the back of her neck, the other slipping under the hem of her shirt and scratching lightly at her stomach.

“Thank you,” Bellatrix whispered.

Words stuck in Hermione’s throat. Unsure how to express the things she felt, she said, “Show me how grateful you are.”

Bellatrix’s eyes darkened, staring up at her under heavy lids. She pressed a quick kiss to Hermione’s lips. With a few tugs, she had Hermione’s shirt up over her head and tossed aside carelessly. She unbuttoned Hermione’s jeans with ease and helped Hermione shimmy out of the now too tight jeans.

Hermione hissed as the zipper dragged against the bulge in her underwear. The sight of the bulge between her legs was strange and surreal. She didn’t know how she felt about it.

Alecto chuckled. “Don’t worry, little alpha. It’s a response to mating with a female omega in heat. It’ll go away when the heat’s done.”

Hermione felt better at that. Bellatrix unhooked her bra. Letting it fall away from Hermione’s body, she kissed the swell of her breasts and trailed her lips down between them. Hermione cupped the back of Bellatrix’s head, her breath uneven.

With one hand, Bellatrix cupped one of Hermione’s breasts and gently rolled her nipple between her fingers. She took the other in her mouth and sucked. Hermione moaned, arching into Bellatrix’s mouth. Bellatrix’s other hand pushed at Hermione’s underwear, struggling to free her brand new cock from it’s confines. The underwear was too tight now, and Bellatrix could not slide it down over Hermione’s ass and cock with only one hand.

Frustrated, she paused in trying to remove Hermione’s underwear and rubbed her palm against Hermione’s crotch through the thin fabric. Hermione cried out in pleasure, jerking her hips into Bellatrix’s touch.

“Fuck,” she gasped. “Fuck, fuck, _ fuck _, Bellatrix - !”

Alecto huffed a laugh. “She told you to undress her, pet. You’re not finished.”

Hermione struggled to focus. Bellatrix’s touch was not helping, only serving to make her panties tighter as her cock hardened and strained more against the fabric, but she growled at Alecto’s pointed tone, resenting the implication that Bellatrix should stop touching her for even one second. 

Bellatrix ignored Alecto, continuing to nip and suck at Hermione’s breasts and rub her cock teasingly. She smirked against Hermione’s skin when she lightly dragged a thumb over the head of Hermione’s cock, dragging a growling moan from deep in Hermione’s chest.

Alecto slapped Bellatrix’s ass. Bellatrix yelped and pulled back, glaring. Hermione growled, a hand fisting in Bellatrix’s hair. 

Alecto spanked her again. Her tone brooked no argument. “She said to undress her, pet. Be a good girl and follow directions.”

“She’s not complaining,” Bellatrix shot back, resentful and defiant.

Alecto grabbed Bellatrix by the back of her neck and dragged her away from Hermione, who hastily released her hair in surprise. Alecto slammed Bellatrix onto her back on the mattress, pinned her there with her wrists above her head, gathered in one hand, and hovered over her. She slapped Bellatrix’s breast harshly. Bellatrix gasped and squirmed.

“You’ve forgotten how to behave,” Alecto said, her voice carrying a cold undercurrent of anger. “Do I have to remind you?”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Hermione said, shivering. “I liked it, I wanted her to keep going.”

Alecto dismissed her. “She defied _ me _. Must I punish you, pet?”

Bellatrix stilled. “No, Mistress.”

A growl rumbled in Hermione’s chest. “Mistress?” Bellatrix belonged to _ her _ , should be calling _ her _ that, if anyone.

Alecto glared at Hermione, baring her teeth. “Don’t make me fight yeh again.”

Feeling a phantom twinge of pain between her shoulder blades where Alecto had pinned her with her knee, Hermione backed down, averting her eyes briefly.

Turning back to Bellatrix, Alecto said, “I’m being lenient with yeh here ‘cause it’s been so long, and yer in heat. But don’t push me, pet.”

“No, Mistress, I’m sorry, Mistress.”

Alecto’s eyes roamed over Bellatrix’s face, as if trying to determine whether Bellatrix was sincere. With a nod, she moved off of Bellatrix. “Finish undressing yer little alpha.” 

Hermione frowned, starting to get annoyed with the nickname, but she did not dare challenge Alecto’s authority. Not yet. Especially not when Bellatrix crawled back to her, licking her lips, and, with trembling hands, she pulled Hermione’s underwear down. Hermione swallowed when her cock sprang free.

Bellatrix paused, staring at her cock. Slowly, she licked her lips. She leaned forward slightly, lips parting - then paused, shivering, and pushed Hermione’s underwear further down her legs until Hermione took over, shoving them the rest of the way to her feet and kicking them aside.

Bellatrix sat back, waiting, staring at Hermione with an intensity that was both familiar and exhilaratingly strange.

“Good girl,” Alecto said. She pet Bellatrix’s hair, and Bellatrix leaned into her touch. Bella’s eyes slipped closed, a content smile on her face.

Hermione felt self conscious under Alecto’s gaze, struck by a sudden uncertainty of what to do next. While Hermione, like Bellatrix, was completely naked, Alecto had all of her clothes on. The contrast caused a mixture of heat and tension to coil in Hermione’s stomach. The appraising look Alecto gave her made her cheeks burn.

Without taking her eyes off of Hermione, Alecto turned her head slightly to address Bellatrix. “Back on your stomach, ass in the air. Present yourself for your little alpha.”

The nickname was said with a new purr of appreciation that caused a shiver to run down Hermione’s spine.

Bellatrix obeyed Alecto’s command, and Hermione swallowed when Bellatrix eagerly displayed herself for her. She crawled up onto the bed and knelt behind Bellatrix, tentatively placing her hands on Bellatrix’s hips. She turned to Alecto when Alecto stood from the bed.

Alecto strolled over to Bellatrix’s wardrobe, calmly unbuttoning her long coat, removed it and carefully hung it up. Left in pristine white button down shirt and her black slacks, she sauntered back to the bed, unbuttoning her cuffs and loosely rolling them up. She sat on the edge of the bed, on leg resting sideways and bent back towards her while her other rested with her foot on the floor. Reclining against the headboard, she waved at her lap, where a noticeable bulge had formed in her own pants.

Bellatrix’s fingers went to the button of Alecto’s pants. Hermione looked away. Alecto’s position didn’t look comfortable to her. Why couldn’t Alecto sit more in the middle of the bed where what Bellatrix was doing would be mostly hidden from Hermione’s sight?

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Alecto asked, raising an eyebrow. “She’s ready for you.”

Hermione glared at her. Alecto grinned. It struck her then that Alecto _ wanted _ her to see Bellatrix unzipping the fly of her pants, to witness how Bellatrix’s over eager and desperate movements caused her fingers to fumble as she tried to pull Alecto’s hard cock through the opening at the front of her boxers...

A low growl started in Hermione’s throat, choking off into a hissed gasp of pleasure when Bellatrix ground back against her cock. She arched her back, head tilted back to stare at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, jerking her hips against Bellatrix, moaning when her cock slid along slick folds.

“Fuck, Bellatrix, that’s so...” She leaned over her, panting, and wrapped an arm around her waist, dropping a kiss to Bellatrix’s back.

Bellatrix whimpered. It sounded strangely muffled. Confused, Hermione opened her eyes. Bellatrix took Alecto’s cock deep into her mouth, moaning, eyes fluttering closed. Alecto cursed, tossing her head back, one hand tangling in Bellatrix’s hair. The tension in Alecto’s muscles told Hermione it was a battle for her not to take control of Bellatrix’s movements.

Jealousy flared inside Hermione at the sight. She guided her cock to Bellatrix’s entrance and thrust inside, hard, making Bellatrix gasp and toss her head back, letting go of Alecto’s cock. Alecto smirked at Hermione and yanked Bellatrix’s head back down, shoving her cock back in her mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Bella,” Hermione gasped. Bellatrix clenched around her cock, and Hermione’s hips jerked. “Shit!”

Alecto chuckled. Her voice sounded a little breathy, but she did not seem nearly as affected as Hermione.

“Feels good, don’t it?”

Hermione let out a strangled whimper, her fingers digging into Bellatrix’s hips.

Bellatrix moaned. She licked Alecto’s cock from base to tip, and Alecto scratched lightly at her scalp.

“Good girl,” Alecto said, slightly breathless. Moaning, Bellatrix sucked Alecto’s cock back into her mouth. Alecto groaned, leaning back against the headboard and pillows, and rocked her hips, gently fucking Bellatrix’s face.

Growling, Hermione thrust her hips, slowly at first, struggling hard not to come. It was difficult, encased in heat and friction. She rocked her hips faster and deeper inside Bellatrix, who whimpered and moaned around Alecto’s cock. 

With each thrust of Hermione’s hips, Bellatrix rocked forward, taking Alecto deeper into her mouth. Alecto smirked at Hermione, who bared her teeth at her. Bellatrix ground her hips against Hermione, taking her as deep inside herself as she could, and Hermione cursed, losing focus.

Her cock felt strange - well, stranger. Like it was swelling near the base of it.

“Um, Alecto,” Hermione asked, a little scared, but she did not stop thrusting into Bellatrix, “something, um...”

“Don’t worry,” Alecto growled, rocking her hips up faster into Bellatrix’s face, “it’s normal. But hold on just a little longer... Go on, pet, touch yourself.”

Bellatrix whimpered, and Hermione felt Bellatrix rub at her clit. Hermione thrust harder, panting, but it was becoming more difficult to move inside Bellatrix. Her cock had swelled at the base, trapping her inside Bellatrix, forcing her thrusts to become shallower. Bellatrix tightened around Hermione until Hermione could barely move.

“Come for me, pet,” Alecto ordered.

Bellatrix clamped down around Hermione’s cock, coming hard, and she screamed around Alecto’s as Hermione’s hips jerked. Hermione gasped for breath and cursed, her cock twitching and pulsing, coming deep inside Bellatrix.

Alecto tugged Bellatrix off her of her cock by her hair with one hand and carefully removed her cock from Bellatrix’s mouth with the other. Bellatrix whined, struggling against her.

“Come now, pet, don’t want the knot getting stuck in yer mouth, do we?”

Bellatrix grumbled and whined. Alecto smiled at her and pulled her up into a kiss. “Don’t worry, my love, it’ll be in yeh soon.”

At that, Bellatrix seemed to relent. She rested her cheek against the sheets, sighing happily as she rocked her hips gently against Hermione’s crotch.

Knots. Right. Hermione had forgotten about those. Her mind seemed to clear with her orgasm, with her knot trapping her omega on her cock as she came again and again, deep inside them, until her omega would undoubtedly be -

Her eyes widened in alarm. “Alecto, I’m not - She’s not - ”

Alecto raised a finger to her lips. “Don’t worry,” she whispered with a pointed look at Bellatrix, brushing Bellatrix’s hair so that her hand ran over her ear, “I’ve got it covered. Just enjoy yerself.”

Hermione relaxed, groaning and leaning over Bellatrix, her forehead pressed against her back, one arm wrapped around her waist. She kissed her gently.

“I love you, Bella,” she whispered against her sweat slicked skin.

“Hermione,” Bellatrix moaned, rocking her hips, as more of Hermione’s seed spilled inside her.

Hermione whimpered. She tried to pull out, not sure how much more stimulation she could take, but her knot was still too swollen, and Bellatrix whimpered, her head shooting up at the movement. Alecto stroked Bella’s hair.

“Relax, she ain’t going anywhere.” Alecto chuckled, and Bellatrix lay her head back down on the bed. “Yeh’ve got a bit before yeh’ll be able to separate, Granger. Enjoy it. Nothing as good as knotting, in me opinion. Multiple orgasms, fillin’ yer omega with yer cum...” Her voice trailed off in a growl, her nails raking down Bellatrix’s back. Bellatrix arched and moaned. “Claiming her, making her yers. _ Breeding _ her.” There was a possessive gleam in Alecto’s eyes as she leaned over Bellatrix. She nipped hard at her shoulder.

Bellatrix shivered and trembled at Alecto’s words. 

"_ Fuck _," she hissed, grinding back against Hermione. Alecto's words seemed to rile her up again. "Yesss..." 

"They like it, omegas, bein' bred," Alecto said, her voice rough. "They need it when in heat. It's all they want. Yeh can fuck 'em any way yeh want, they won't be satisfied till their cunts are dripping with yer cum." 

She paused, seemingly ignoring the way Bellatrix moaned and rocked back against Hermione, panting. 

"Well, the ones with cunts won't be. The ones with dicks will be frantic to fill up their alphas." Alecto laughed. "Cissy don't want us knotting on the dining table like we ain't seen her riding Lucius on it in his heat."

Hermione grimaced. She didn't want to hear about Lucius Malfoy in heat - nor did she appreciate being reminded of Narcissa while still knotted and coming deep inside her sister.

It seemed strange to her to speak of omegas and Bellatrix as though she were not there, but the way Bellatrix panted and ground back against her told Hermione that Bellatrix enjoyed it. There was, she was beginning to realize, apparently quite a lot Hermione did not yet know about Bellatrix's sexual fantasies.

"Yeh always want to discuss having kids before a heat because an omega in heat will always want 'em," Alecto said. "Whatever yeh do, if yer omega says one thing outta heat and another in it, go by what they said out of it, you hear?"

“So you discussed a threesome before her heat then?” Hermione said with narrowed eyes, bristling.

Alecto cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable, and averted her eyes. “No. This isn’t, uh, an ideal situation. With either of you.” 

Sighing, she leaned adjusted the pillows behind her and leaned back against the headboard again. Her cock was still free from her trousers, hard with a bulge near the base. Saliva - Bellatrix’s saliva - glistened along its length. 

Hermione’s cheeks burned, worsening when she was struck by the realization of how strange it was to be having this discussion now. She bit her lip and stifling a groan when she came again inside Bellatrix.

“If I would’ve brought this up at all, I would’ve done it before, when yeh were both in better frames of mind. Not that I would’ve brought it up,” she added quickly. “Bellatrix is with you, and I respect that, I do.”

Bellatrix whimpered and reached for Alecto’s hand. Alecto swallowed, watching Bellatrix wrap her hand around her own.

“She still loves you,” Hermione said, and Bellatrix’s eyes closed, a pained expression on her face. “I can tell.” 

Hermione hated to speak like this on Bellatrix's behalf, but it needed to be said, and Bellatrix wasn't going to say it, that much Hermione knew. Maybe now wasn't the best time, but when would be?

Alecto took a shaky breath and let it out, looking away. In the moonlight pouring through the window, Hermione could see her blink back tears.

“Yeah.” Alecto’s voice sounded hoarse. “Yeah, but it just wasn’t meant to be, was it.”

The conversation felt strange, surreal, discussing her omega being in love with another alpha while her cock was knotted in her cunt.

But it gave her some comfort too, the closeness and intimacy. Hermione took a deep breath, shuddering through another orgasm, and leaned forward to hold Bellatrix close.

“Alecto, I’m sorry,” Bellatrix whispered, her voice so broken Hermione barely heard her. She wasn’t sure Alecto did, still looking out the window.

Hermione’s chest ached painfully. She kissed Bellatrix’s back. An idea formed in her mind, and instinctively she bristled. To calm herself, she cupped Bellatrix’s breasts, thumbing her nipples, making Bellatrix shudder and whimper. Hermione grazed her teeth along Bella’s skin and slid a hand down Bella’s stomach to rub her clit in slow, gentle circles.

With Bellatrix whimpering and rocking beneath her, Hermione felt more settled. Dropping a kiss to Bella’s back, Hermione said, “Perhaps...perhaps we could make something work. The three of us, I mean.”

Alecto’s head snapped around to stare at her. Bellatrix whined, grinding hard against Hermione, and tugged Alecto’s hand to her breast. Alecto toyed with her nipple absentmindedly, her attention on Hermione. 

Hermione swallowed, struggling against her insecurities and alpha instincts. “You said...you said it wasn’t unheard of for two alphas to share an omega, just rare. And even if it _ was _ unheard of, we’re better than our base instincts. We can make it work. Bellatrix deserves to be happy. I want...I want her to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.”

Bellatrix whimpered, sounding fearful, and slammed her hips back against Hermione. Hermione cursed, coming again when Bellatrix clenched around her, milking her. Hermione rubbed Bellatrix’s clit roughly, and Bellatrix came hard, sobbing into the sheets. She reached blindly with one hand for Hermione.

Hermione grasped her hand, running her thumb against the back of her hand soothingly.

“I mean, even if it isn’t _ just _ with me,” she corrected, and Bellatrix relaxed.

When Alecto spoke again, her voice sounded fragile. “We’d...we’d need to talk about this later, when her heat’s passed...”

“Of course,” Hermione said. Her cock no longer felt so swollen. Carefully, she tried to pull out of Bellatrix, who whimpered and tugged on her hand.

Alecto stroked her hair, smiling softly. “Relax, pet. Yeh’ve been thoroughly bred already, I’m sure. But don’t yeh worry. We’re not done with yeh yet.”

Hermione’s cock slipped free, and she watched, fascinated, as her cum gushed from Bellatrix’s cunt to form a small puddle on the sheets. A growl rumbled deep in her chest, and her cock stiffened again.

Alecto clucked her tongue. “Now, now, don’t be greedy. It’s my turn.”

Hermione growled at her, rubbing the tip of her cock through Bellatrix’s folds, and teased Bellatrix’s entrance, pushing in slightly. Alecto grabbed her forearm tightly. Hermione hissed in pain.

“Remember who’s in charge here, Granger,” Alecto growled.

Hermione glared, but Alecto met her gaze unwaveringly until she relented and looked away. The submission rankled, but a heat coiled in the pit of her stomach.

“Lay down next to Bellatrix,” Alecto ordered.

A shiver ran down Hermione’s spine. She glared, but under the stern gaze of the older alpha, she lay down on her back, arms brushing against Bellatrix’s and met her eyes. Bellatrix’s eyes were glazed, and her hair was plastered to her flushed face.

Bellatrix looked away from her, as if embarrassed. Hermione’s heart throbbed painfully in understanding. _ That’s why she didn’t tell me... _

“You’re gorgeous,” she whispered, taking Bellatrix’s hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. “And so very sexy.”

Bellatrix kissed her gently, and Hermione understood her love and gratitude.

Alecto moved to kneel behind Bellatrix, shoved her pants down below her hips and calmly unbuttoned her shirt, leaving it open to show off a black bra. Hermione wondered if she would ever have the self control Alecto did when it came to Bellatrix. She leisurely rocked her hips, rubbing her cock against Bellatrix’s sodden cunt, teasing her clit with each gentle thrust.

Bellatrix whimpered and whined. “Alecto...” Her grip tightened on Hermione’s hand, and blinked back tears.

Alecto ran her hands soothingly along Bellatrix’s back, pushing slowly inside her. “Hush, my pet, it’s alright. I know... I know...”

Hermione brushed Bellatrix’s hair from her face, smiling tenderly at her. “It’s okay, Bella. I know you missed her. Just let go...” Bellatrix spent a lot of time hiding how she felt, projecting unwavering strength and doing what she felt it was her duty to do and feel. But Hermione didn’t want that for her, especially not tonight. She wanted Bellatrix to feel, to enjoy herself, to let herself simply be, here with two people who loved and accepted her...

Alecto thrust hard, and Bellatrix cried out. It was a sound Hermione would never get tired of hearing. Instincts warred with her desires - alpha instincts wanted to throw Alecto off of her omega and claim her again, but she did not give in. Her desire for Bellatrix to be happy overrode all else.

Bellatrix moaned loudly but not even that was enough to cover the wet noises of Alecto’s cock moving inside of her or the slap of skin on skin as Alecto pounded against her. Hermione bit her lip. Her cock twitched, hard again. She slid her hand down her stomach toward her cock...

“Don’t,” Alecto growled at her, her hands on one of Bellatrix’s hips, her rhythm not faltering. “Not until I say yeh can.”

Rankled by being ordered around again, Hermione ignored Alecto. Alecto snatched her wand from her pants pocket and flicked it in Hermione’s direction. Red silk ropes wrapped around her wrists and lashed them stretched above her head to the headboard. 

“Wh - hey!” Hermione thrashed, yanking at the ropes, but they didn’t give. “Fuck you!”

Alecto chuckled. She didn’t falter in her rhythm which infuriated Hermione even more. “Once I’m done with my pet, maybe.” She leaned over Bellatrix, one hand fisted in her hair and shoved her face against the mattress, her cheek against the sheets. Bellatrix sobbed in pleasure.

“Arms above your head, Bella, and don’t move them.”

But Bellatrix seemed too far gone to follow through. One hand gripped at Hermione’s arm near her elbow and the other grasped at the hand Alecto had fisted in her hair. For the first time, Alecto did not punish Bellatrix for her failure to comply. Her expression softened, and she said gently, slowing her pace, “That’s all right then, love, just hold on to us, we’ve got yeh...”

Alecto slammed her hips against Bellatrix and pinned her harder against the bed. “I’ve got yeh, Bella, don’t worry. Let go... We’ll catch yeh...”

Bellatrix sobbed with pleasure, but there was something else there too, a sense of release that Hermione had never heard before... Her grip on Hermione’s arm tightened.

Hermione squirmed, watching Bella’s face as she sobbed and cried in pleasure, listening to the sounds of Alecto fucking her, and Alecto’s ragged breathing. Hermione’s cock ached painfully and a desperation rose in her to bury it in Bellatrix again, to stretch her around her length and stuff her full of her seed until Bellatrix was guaranteed to bear her child...

When Alecto’s rhythm finally faltered, she flipped Bellatrix onto her back. She propped herself on her elbows over Bellatrix and kissed her, hungry and desperate. When she pulled away, they locked eyes. Hermione swallowed, her arousal dampened slightly by the frantic longing in their eyes, a heartbreaking reconnecting as if at any moment they would be forced apart again. Bellatrix’s eyes were glazed with lust, but Alecto’s were clear and bright, and Hermione saw the struggle to let go and lose herself, certain that this would end. 

“Alecto... Alecto, Alecto...” Bellatrix gasped, bucking her hips against Alecto. Her movements grew increasingly frantic, her whimpers and whines more desperate and frustrated, as if she needed something she could not get. 

After a minute, Alecto moved a hand down to grasp at Bella’s leg and tug at her thigh. Seeming to get the idea, Bellatrix wrapped a leg around Alecto’s waist, and Alecto held her leg there, holding her closer as her hips moved against her, and Bellatrix sighed, her head tilting back, eyes slipping closed. That seemed to do the trick as Bellatrix settled, her movements in rhythm with Alecto’s once more. Alecto let go of Bellatrix’s leg, moving her arm back to rest her weight on it, and kissed Bellatrix.

Bellatrix grasped Alecto’s arms, her back arching up into Alecto, her legs wrapped tightly around her waist. “Please, please, please...”

Alecto groaned and thrust hard and deep - once, twice, three times - and arched her back, gasping and crying out. She collapsed on top of Bellatrix, panting and trembling. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Alecto’s shoulders and buried her face in the crook of her neck. When Bellatrix sobbed, Hermione renewed her efforts to free herself from her restraints. 

Alecto touched her side gently, and Hermione calmed. Though Hermione had never experienced Bellatrix crying like this before, Alecto seemed unfazed. Yet another thing that Alecto knew about Bellatrix that she did not, bitterness tainting her relief.

Alecto worked her arms under Bella’s back and held her close as she shook, shushing her gently. “Oh, Bella, me Bella... I love you...”

“I love you too...” Bellatrix nuzzled Alecto’s neck and cheek. “I missed you...” She swallowed. “I missed _ us _...”

“I know... I know...”

Hermione looked away, insecurities welling up inside her: Bellatrix didn’t need her... why would Bellatrix even want her when she could have an older, more experienced alpha, one whom she had been in love with for years?

A hand cupped her cheek and gently turned her head. Bellatrix kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," Bellatrix whispered, her voice choked with emotion.

Hermione blinked back tears and kissed her again, soft and slow. Bellatrix whimpered and moaned against her lips as Alecto pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck and chest. Hermione's eyes slipped closed, and she stopped tugging at the bindings, simply content to enjoy the feeling of Bella's lips moving against her own. A hand brushed against her hip - Bella's, the thin fingers achingly familiar, making her cock twitch, painfully aroused.

“Bella...” she breathed.

Bella brushed her fingers up over her hip bone, skimming toward her cock. Hermione gasped when slim fingers wrapped around her cock, stroking up and down lazily. Her hips jerked.

Alecto chuckled, smirking between pressing open mouthed kisses to Bella’s chest. “Is my knot not enough for you, pet?”

She tweaked Bella’s nipple, and Bella whimpered, pausing her movements against Hermione’s length. Hermione whimpered, rocking her hips.

“I had to wait,” Alecto said, sounding far too amused for Hermione’s liking. “Let the little alpha wait her turn this time.”

Bellatrix removed her hand, and Hermione growled. Bellatrix and Alecto ignored her, lost in each other as they came together again. Alecto groaned, moving slowly against Bella, who slid her hands up Alecto’s sides to clutch at her back under her shirt. Alecto dragged her nails down Bella’s stomach. Bellatrix gasped and arched into the touch.

Aching to touch her, Hermione lost her patience with Alecto’s games. She tugged at the silk ropes around her wrists. “Alecto, let me go.”

Alecto smirked into her kiss with Bellatrix.

“Alecto, seriously!”

Alecto groped around the sheets until she found her discarded wand, waved it wordlessly releasing Hermione, and moaned into an open mouth kiss, her tongue sliding against Bella’s. Bellatrix pushed Alecto’s shirt off her shoulders, trying to get it off of her.

“Alecto...” she whined, and pouted when Alecto chuckled and refused to move her arms.

Hermione blinked, struck by the realization that Alecto was the only one still wearing any clothing. That wasn’t fair, was it?

She grabbed the shirt and tugged. Startled, Alecto sat up, blinking at her, but did not resist when Hermione pulled it down off her arms. Hermione grinned, triumphant. It was a small win, but it was her first win of the night.

Alecto huffed a laugh and smiled. “So proud of yourself, little alpha. How adorable.” Her voice lacked any bite, but she grabbed Hermione’s chin and leaned close so their faces were inches apart, and her voice lowered into a seductive purr. “Be careful how much yeh push me.”

Hermione’s breathing turned shallow. They were so close together, and Alecto’s fingers were gentle on her chin. Hermione’s breasts brushed against Alecto’s bra. She shivered when her nipples rubbed against the fabric. Up close, she realized how beautiful and intense Alecto’s eyes were.

Swallowed, she licked her lips. Alecto’s eyes dropped to her lips.

Hermione wanted Bellatrix to be happy. If that meant she had to share her with Alecto then so be it. She would work on her insecurities. She would get to know Alecto too, find common ground. And if Alecto was going to be a part of life, part of their sex life - of their _ mating _ \- then it would make sense if Hermione made an effort to get more comfortable with that too...

With a surge of courage, Hermione closed the distance between them and captured Alecto’s lips. A noise of surprise escaped Alecto, and Bellatrix whined. Alecto shifted, and Hermione felt Alecto place one hand against Bella’s stomach, where Hermione’s own rested as well, and Alecto’s other hand slid around the back of Hermione’s neck, scratching at the base of her scalp.

Hermione moaned. For all Alecto’s sharp edges and roughness, her lips were soft and gentle against her own. Alecto’s tongue ran along her bottom lip - not demanding, merely questioning, seeking permission. Hermione parted her lips, inviting Alecto to slip her tongue inside. Her hips jerked when a hand brushed against her cock, and she gasped.

“Sorry,” Alecto said, looking worried, snatching her hand away, “I didn’t mean to - wasn’t paying attention - ”

Hermione groaned, frustrated and painfully hard. “It’s fine, I swear - ” She dragged Alecto’s hand back to her cock. “Please, I need...”

Alecto wrapped her hand around Hermione’s cock. Her fingers were shorter and thicker, the skin there rougher than Bellatrix’s hands, but it didn’t matter. Hermione’s eyelids fluttered, her head tilting back, and she rocked her hips, desperate for more friction.

“Are you sure?” Alecto murmured, her movements lazy.

Hermione laughed breathlessly. “You’re asking that when _ I _ put your hand - ” She paused, unable to bring herself to say ‘on my cock’. “Put your hand _ there _?”

Alecto cleared her throat. “Right. Sorry.”

Her hand moved, as if she were going to pull away, and Hermione grabbed it, holding it still, continuing to rock her hips to slide her cock through Alecto’s unmoving grasp.

“Don’t,” she gasped. “God, i’m so turned on, it hurts...”

“Then Bella can touch yeh, yeh don’t have to do this - ” Alecto said, sounding nervous.

“I know,” Hermione said softly, meeting Alecto’s worried gaze. “I _ want _ to. I want to make this work, I want you to touch me, I want...”

She broke off with a grasp: Alecto had tightened her grip. Regaining her confidence, Alecto smirked and stroked her length, brushing her thumb over the tip of Hermione’s cock.

“Yeh want to come,” Alecto said.

“_Yes _, god, yes.”

Bellatrix scoffed. It was a familiar sound that told Hermione Bellatrix was trying to sound playful but she was agitated. 

“You think _ you _ have it bad?” Her voice was slightly breathless. “I’m being fucked senseless, and _ still _...it’s not enough...”

“Don’t worry, Bella, me Bella,” Alecto said. “We’re not done with yeh...”

_ God, no, I’m definitely not _, Hermione thought, her hips thrusting faster with an irregular rhythm.

Alecto yanked her hand away, ignoring Hermione’s cry of protest. “Just wait. I have something better planned... Lay down, little alpha.”

Hermione hesitated. She lay down, squirming. Alecto pulled out of Bellatrix who whimpered again, and this time Hermione soothed her, finally starting to understand what Alecto had meant about heats. Bellatrix did not seem satiated at all. She calmed only when one of them was knotted inside of her.

Alecto stood, ignoring Bella’s noises of protest, and finished undressing with slow, measured movements, drawing out both of their anticipation. When she climbed back onto the bed, Hermione relaxed. It seemed a small thing, but Alecto being fully naked, the same as her and Bella, made her feel more comfortable. More on the same level.

Not on the same level, of course, as Alecto, who still held an aura of power that Hermione could not match. But closer. 

“On your hands and knees,” Alecto ordered Bella.

Bellatrix scrambled eagerly to obey, hovering over Hermione. This position, Hermione was, was the most familiar of the night. Bellatrix kissed her, moaning into her mouth as Alecto grabbed her hips and guided her to sink onto Hermione’s cock.

With a growl, Hermione jerked her hips up, thrusting into Bellatrix.

Alecto settled behind Bellatrix, grabbed her wand, summoned something from the nightstand drawer and dropped her wand back onto the mattress. Hermione couldn’t see what Alecto was doing, but she heard a soft click like a bottle cap opening and then something cold and wet dripped onto her thigh. Bellatrix gasped and tensed.

“Hush, pet, hush,” Alecto murmured, running her hand up and down Bellatrix’s back. Hermione felt Alecto shift her cock, rubbing against the base of Hermione’s, and then it shifted upward...

_ Oh _, she thought, eyes widening.

Alecto leaned sideways and smirked. “Take yer little victories, Granger, but privileges like this are ones only I can grant yeh.”

Alecto pushed inside Bellatrix, and Hermione squirmed, panting. It was strange. She could feel Alecto’s cock moving deeper inside Bellatrix, adding to the pleasure Hermione felt, the heat and friction surrounding her cock. Bellatrix sobbed, and for a moment Hermione worried she might be in pain, but no - Bellatrix tossed her head back, clawing the sheets, arching her back, crying out. She bucked her hips back against them, taking them both deeper inside herself.

Hermione moaned, and Alecto hissed in pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, that’s me good girl,” Alecto growled. She thrust hard, and Hermione moaned at the same time Bellatrix cried out again.

It was awkward at first, difficult to establish a rhythm between the three of them, but after a few minutes, Bellatrix collapsed against Hermione, moaning as Alecto gripped her hips and directed her movements. With Bellatrix trapped helplessly between them, hands fisted in the sheets, it didn’t take long before Alecto and Hermione had worked out a rhythm. Hermione wasn’t sure how long she could last. Bellatrix writhed and gasped and screamed between them, hurtling toward her climax, if the way she clenched tighter and tighter around Hermione was any indication.

“Such a good girl,” Alecto growled over the Bella’s cries, yanking at her hair. “Can yeh take both of our knots? One in yer cunt, one in yer ass?”

Bellatrix cried out, tossing her head back, clawing at the sheets, too lost in her own pleasure.

“Well?” Alecto demanded, wrapping a hand around Bellatrix’s throat and squeezing.

Bellatrix gasped. “Yes, yes, yes, please!”

Alecto’s grin was feral, and Hermione felt her own wild smile curving her lips as she clawed down Bellatrix’s back and pounded as hard as she could. Though she had doubts that both her and Alecto could actually fit their knots inside at the same time, she loved how much the idea excited Bellatrix.

Alecto shoved a hand between Bella and Hermione to rub at Bellatrix’s clit as best she could. Bellatrix gasped hard, tightening, tightening, tightening - and then she screamed and sobbed, writhing between them, tears slipping down her cheeks as Alecto and Hermione thrust as deep inside her as they could. Hermione’s knot swelled, trapping Bellatrix between them, spilling her release inside her.

Bellatrix collapsed on top of Hermione, shaking and trembling and sobbing.

Hermione stroked her hair, and Alecto rubbed her back and sides. They whispered sweet nothings to her and dropped gentle kisses wherever they could reach until, slowly, Bellatrix’s breathing returned to normal.

After a minute, Bellatrix turned her head and said, with a hint of a whining accusation, “Your knot isn’t in me.”

Alecto kissed her back. “Sorry, love. Couldn’t find a good angle fer it. Thought the knot in yer cunt was more important ter yeh.” She grinned. “Just means we can keep trying, don’t it?”

Bellatrix seemed satisfied with that and relaxed, pressing her face into the crook of Hermione’s neck.

“I won’t pull out, though, not ‘til Granger can.”

Bellatrix smiled against her neck.

When Hermione could eventually pull out, she and Alecto stretched out on the bed with Bellatrix between them and gently stroked and kissed her as she dozed on the edge of sleep.

After some time, when Hermione thought Bella was asleep, she carefully rested a hand over Bella’s ear and whispered to Alecto, “Neither of us are on birth control.”

“Cissy’ll have some. I’ll fetch it later.” Alecto gazed down at Bella affectionately. “I’d used ter put it in ‘er drinks. She couldn’t taste it, and as long as I played like she’d get knocked up, she’d be alright. Maybe some omegas can handle knowin’ they’re being given birth control potions on their heats, but the one time we tried that, Bella went mental. Rode me raw like that’d overpower the potion she took and nearly clawed me eyes out when I tried to give her another dose.”

Alecto stroked Bellatrix’s hair. “Other option’s gettin’ what’s basically a morning after potion fer heats. Might be the best option fer now. Cissy’ll have some of those fer herself here. Bella and I tended to do both. Safest. Most effective.”

She leaned forward, dropping her voice further. “Just whatever we do, yeh gotta go ‘n’ play along like she’s gettin’ bred. If she talks about babies, yeh damn well tell her what beautiful children yeh’ll have. Strappin’ sons, brilliant daughters. Understand? I ain’t gettin’ me eyes clawed out or having me dick fall off cause yeh threw her into a frenzy.”

“Okay, okay,” Hermione hissed, getting annoyed, “I get it.” She dropped her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Exhaustion settled over her.

Beside her, Bellatrix stirred. Lips kissed Hermione’s neck and a soft warm body rolled on top of her. Hermione groaned and pushed weakly at Bellatrix. She was too tired...

Lips trailed down her body and then enveloped her cock, sucking it into Bella’s mouth. Hermione’s eyes shot open. Bella moaned around her length.

“Bella!” Hermione gasped, and groaned as her cock hardened again. “Don’t you want some sleep or something...?”

Alecto laughed. “Keep up, little alpha! She’s far from done with either of us!”


End file.
